


Bowling

by riversong_sam



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, NCIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @ellen-reincarnated1967Can i get a drabble with abby like in her day off bowling with the nuns?A/N: I made an aesthetic to go with this.





	Bowling

“Come on (Y/N) it’ll be fun!” Abby squeals excitedly dragging you with her.  
“Bowling? Really?” you ask  
“Yes really” she grins   
“You’ll love them. They’re all really nice.”   
“Fine ok I’m coming.” You follow her into the bowling alley.  
After introductions you have a wonderful time with her and the nuns.  
“Thanks for taking me Abby this was fun.”  
“See I told you, you’d love it.” She beams happily  
“Come on gorgeous lets go home” you take her hand


End file.
